The Worst Best Day of my Life
by Juicytubegirl
Summary: The day before thier wedding each at there bachelor party a terrible earthquake hits New Mexico. And when Gabriella is badly hurt and bleeding to death the guys have a wild race around town to go save her. Will Gabriella survive, Read to find out......
1. Trailer

The Worst Best Day of my life

Trailer

***Hey guys it's me Penny I know it's been a while since I've uploaded **

"**A Glance from the past" but I'm doing it today and probably putting it on tomorrow or the day after. So I hade this idea for the story and it's going to be a short story just maybe 5-6 shots. So here is the trailer and I hope you like it.**

**I Own nothing by the way**

They loved each other…

*Shows Troy getting down on one knee*

"Gabriella Montez will you marry me"

It was there Bachelor and Bachelorette party

*Shows Gabriella opening a present to find a lingerie set*

"Sharpay you did not get me this"

*Shows the guys playing basket-ball*

"He Shoots and he scores"

But Suddenly there life starts to break apart when an earthquake strikes New Mexico

*Shows a very scared Isabella hugging her grandmother*

And when Gabriella is badly hurt…

*Shows a glass cabinet falling on top of Gabby*

The guys have to go the complete other side of town to save her

*Shows the guys waiting in the traffic*

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

*Shows Troy holding a life-less Gabriella*

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

*Shows Gabriella hugging her daughter *

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evens

*Shows Sharpay crying her eyes out*

And all the other Wildcats

*Shows a picture of the wildcats*

All star in…

The Worst Best Day of my life

Coming soon to Fanfiction

**Okay guys this is it by the way Isabella is Troyella's dautgher…**

**Hope you liked it and stay tuned**

**Pennyxoxo**


	2. Typical Morning in the Bolton Residence

The Best Worst Day of my Life

Chapter 1- A Typical Morning at the Bolton Residence

**Hey People it's me Penny**

**So here is the first chapter of The Best Worst Day of my Life thanks for the people who subscribed so I hope you guys like it…******

**BTW I own NOTHING…**

Bolton residence

Thursday morning

10:30

Day before the wedding

Gabriella's P.O.V

I slowly made my way downstairs into the kitchen as I followed the delicious smell of blueberry pancakes that Troy was making. I entered the kitchen and looked at my soon-to-be husband flipping pancakes in his apron. He looked up and our eyes met…blue met brown. He then smiled as I walked closer to him put my hands around his waist.

-Morning handsome- I smiled at him

-Morning gorgeous- she turned the stove off and looked at me and kissed me

-Smells good- I giggled

-Better be- he took the pan an put the pancakes in three separate plates

-Bella, time for breakfast- he shouted

Suddenly I saw a small figure come through the doorway…the most precious thing in my life my daughter…Isabella Jane Bolton

She is three and a half years old, she was born November 18 2006 she has brown curly hair like me and ocean blue eyes like Troy's. She loves to read and is very smart for her age. She LOVES Basket-ball no doubt there just like her dad. I smiled as I saw her all dressed up in her white polka dot dress

**(Pic in Profile)** and she had her thumb in her mouth and holding her favourite doll Sophie in her other hand.

-Hey mommy- she smiled when she saw me and she ran over to me and hugged my legs

-Hey baby doll, how are you doing today, ready to go shopping with mommy, Sharpay, Taylor and the others- I picked her up and she nodded as she snuggled into the crook of my neck

-Hey I tough she was coming with me today- Troy looked up at me with a teasing smile

-What it's a girls night today right so she is coming with me and the girls shopping- today was the day before my wedding and I hade a million things to do…I had to go get the finishing touches on my dress, get my maid of honours dress and all the other crap and tonight was my bachelorette party.

-Okay fine who wants pancakes- he said holding up two plates of pancakes

I giggled

Bella then started to squirm in my arms and I let her go

This was one of the typical morning's in the Bolton residence but little did we know that our life was about to get crazier in the next 48-hours…

**Okay guys this is it the first chapter I know it's short nut it was only to introduce Isabella and a bit of the storyboard enyway I hope you guys liked it rate-review-subscribe do it all**

**xxxPennyxxx**


	3. Getting Ready

The Best Worst Day of my life

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Hey guys it's me again so here is chapter 2 and I know it's awfully boring but the good bit is in about 1-2 chapters maybe. Also A Glance from the Past fans the next chapter should be out this weekend or at the beginning of next week…So here we go**

**BTW I own nothing**

Bolton Residence

11:30 am

Day before the wedding

-So are you excited of becoming a Bolton- Troy asked me as we were lying on the couch cuddled up. Isabella was watching Arthur and we were waiting for the girls to come and pick me and Bella up to go shopping.

-You bet I am…- I smiled at the tough of it. Mrs. Troy Bolton I like that…I had dreamed of that day ever since Troy asked me to be his girlfriend…I remember it as if it was yesterday.

***Flashback***

I made my way up to the secret garden. Troy had left a note in my locker telling me to meet him up here. I smiled I like Troy a lot but I don't think he likes me like that. I pushed the door open and breathed in the scent of all the flowers. Troy of course was already there waiting for me as always. 

-Hey you- he said as I went to sit next to him

-Hey to you too, so what's up- he turned to me and grabbed my hands

I looked at him confused

-Look Gabby…I don't know how to tell you this-

-Troy if your about to tell me that Sharpay broke a nail I think I'll just go- I joked

He laughed

-No, ok look Gabby I like you, I like you a lot- when he said that my heart started to pound in my chest 

-Well to be honest with you I like you to Troy- I closed my eyes but I could still feel him looking at me.

Suddenly I felt a pair of warm lips crash on mine I opened my eyes and saw his ocean blue eyes closed. I smiled into the kiss. He put his hands on my waist as I put my hands around his neck. After a couple more seconds we both pulled back in need of oxygen. He looked at me and smiled. He took his hand and caressed my cheek

-Your gorgeous you know that- I smiled at his touch

He kissed my lips once again

-Um…Gabby…do you want to be my girlfriend- he asked with hope in his voice. I smiled

-I'd love to- he smiled as he kissed my lips again. We stayed like that until the bell rang and we both rushed to class.

***End of Flashback***

I smiled as I snuggled closer to him

-Can't wait-

Suddenly the doorbell rang and a very excited Sharpay ran in

Bella stood up and ran to Sharpay and hugged her legs

-Hey Auntie Sharpay- Bella said in her cute little voice

Sharpay picked her up and kissed the top of her head

-Okay Gabby no time to snuggle up it's time to go- she was rushing, she walked to the couch and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Troy's reach making me fumble. Bella laughed still in Sharpay arms.

-Bye daddy- Bella said as she waved at Troy

-See you later Bella-Wella-

I managed to escape Sharpay's reach as I went over to Troy and kissed him on the lips.

-See you later Mr. Bolton-

-See you later Mrs. Bolton- I laughed as we walked to Sharpay's car

***

We were now at the wedding shop I had my dress on. It was gorgeous. It was white with spaghetti straps, there were flowers engraved at the bottom of the dress. **(Dress in Profile)** I couldn't wait for Troy to see it

The Maid of Honours dress was white strapless and had a black bow tied to the front. **(Also in Profile) **Isabella was going o be the Flower girl and her dress was also white and it had a black bow in the front as well. **(Also in Profile but with out the black dots) **

**-**Gabby you look gorgeous- Sharpay said

Of course she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle tomorrow and show off

I laughed quietly

***

1 hour later

The dresses were now all finished and now we were on our way to the food court. Isabella was holding on to my hand while holding her bag in her other hand.

-So Gabs are you excited to get married to the love of your life- Taylor asked me. That was the term she used for Troy *The love of my Life*.

-You bet I am- I smiled

**Meanwhile with the Boys**

**Troy's P.O.V**

-So hoops you excited to get married- Chad asked me

We were now getting our tux's at the shop

-You bet I am- I was so happy to get married to Gabby. We were now gonna be a real family, and after the wedding Gabby told me she'd like to have other kids and of course I was thrilled. I remember the day she told me she was pregnant…

**Flashback**

Me and Gabby were walking on the beach just enjoying each others company. We had just finished college and were installed in our new house here in New Mexico. 

-Are you okay- I asked her, for the past few days she had acted all weird and I don't know why

-Yeah, I'm fine- she said as she bit her lip nervously. That was a habit she had that whenever she was nervous she would always bit her lip

-Gabby…don't lie to me- I stopped walking and turned to her

-Okay, I don't want you to be mad okay, I just couldn't bear to lose you- she started tear up

-Gabby what's wrong- I was now really worried

-I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant- she whispered the last words

I was shocked, she was pregnant with my kid…

-Whoa I was not expecting that- I said and she started to cry even harder 

I hugged her

-I knew it, I knew you'd be mad-

-I'm not mad at all, I'm thrilled- I smiled as she looked up. I wipe the tears off her face

-Really- she asked 

-Of course I am, imagine our own little baby- I put my hands on her stomach 

-I love you- I said

-I love you too Troy- she hugged me

**End of Flashback**

That was one of the best day's of my life and now look four years later the day before our wedding, nothing could possible break us up now, right.

**That's it end of chapter 2 **

**Doesn't their life seem perfect, you may think so now but wait for the upcoming chapters…HAHAHAHA **

**Aren't I mean**

**Anyway Reviews are always appreciated **

**Love you guys**

**XXXPENNYXXX**


End file.
